


Hold Me Tightly

by BexsLD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: Just fixating on how the end of the Lex Luthor’s storyline should be told because the writers are too cowardly to do it themselves.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Hold Me Tightly

Lena stood out on her balcony staring out at the city, sparkling in the night. She pulled the sleeves of her knit jumper down round her hands as she let out a soft sigh.

Lex was gone. For good this time but Lena wasn’t sure how she should be feeling. Relief was the main emotion. He couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. But Lena still felt this odd sense of sadness. Sure, he was a horrible person, but he was still her brother.

Then there was Kara. The pair hadn’t spoke since earlier that day. Kara had taken quite a blow and was taken to the Med-bay. Lena had quickly excused herself and gone home knowing all too well that the others were still wary of her.

She regretted her behaviour over the past few months. Kara was her best friend. It took her far longer than it should have to get her head out of her ass and accept the fact that Kara was only protecting her.

A Luthor and a Super were never destined to work out, as friends or other.

A soft thud from behind her broke her away from her thoughts. Lena knew exactly who it was.

She turned around and offered Kara a small smile, “I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispered.

Kara shrugged as she made her way over to stand next to the younger woman, “beaten up a little. Without your anti-kryptonite tech it probably would have been a lot worst.” She mumbled.

Lena frowned, that was the problem, had it been working properly it would have been better. It only dampened the kryptonite rather than blocking it altogether but there wasn’t enough time to test and finish it before Lex started his attack.

“Hey.” Kara whispered placing her hand on the base of her back, “I’m okay. You helped me.”

Lena let out a soft sigh, “I was terrified when you collapsed. I thought that…” She trailed off not wanting to continue.

Kara immediately wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled the smaller girl tight against her, “I’m okay.” She whispered as Lena hid her face in the crook of her neck.

“I’ve been horrible to you these past few months. I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena mumbled, still clinging to the blonde.

Kara’s grip only tightened, “you had your reasons. We’ll work through it.” She told her.

Lena sighed, “I love you, Kara.” She whispered.

The super hesitantly pulled away from the brunette. She stared into her sea green eyes, “what?” She asked in disbelief.

The Luthor bit her lower lip nervously as she stared back up at the blonde, “I love you, Kara. I always have, I’ve just never had the nerve to tell you.”

Kara didn’t know how to react, she stood there processing the information. After a few minutes of silence panic set in and Lena’s heart started running a mile a minute, “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. Not after everything that’s happened these few months. We’re barely.” Her rambling got cut off my a soft pair of lips on her own.

It took Lena a second to register that Kara had kissed her.

“I love you too, Lena.”

Lena immediately pressed her lips against Kara’s again. She held the blonde’s face gently in her hands as Kara wrapped her arms around her waist again lifting her slightly off the ground.

Lena was first to pull away in order to catch her breath. Kara chased her lips, playfully pecking them as she put the brunette back on the ground. Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

Kara tucked a strand of the Luthor’s raven hair behind her ear, “want me to stay with you tonight?” She asked.

The brunette shook her head slowly as she leaned into her touch again, “no. I’ll be okay. I want to do this right, Kara. We need to take it slow.” She mumbled.

The blonde chuckled, “okay, Lee. I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning. How does that sound?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Perfect.” The brunette responded with a smile.

Kara leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the smaller woman’s forehead, “if you need me, just call.” She whispered. Lena nodded and pressed her lips against the blonde’s again for a brief second.

“Goodnight, Lee.” She mumbled before turning and disappearing into the night.

Lena’s head was spinning as she headed back inside, locking the balcony door behind her. She loves me too. She felt in a daze as she headed to her bedroom and started getting ready for bed.

Dressed in just an oversized t-shirt and her underwear she opened her bedroom window slightly. “Goodnight, Kara.” She whispered into the night before turning and climbing into bed.

.

Lena shot up in her bed, heart racing and tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Flashes of the nightmare playing over and over again inside her head. She pulled her knees close to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing but nothing was helping.

Lena looked over to her nightstand and stared at the signal watch that Kara had given to her. She knew this didn’t account for the kind of emergency that Kara meant when she gave it to her but there was nothing the brunette wanted more in that moment than for Kara to hold her.

Rather than reaching out for the watch, Lena reached out and picked up her phone opting to call the blonde instead so that she wouldn’t worry as much and not come breaking through her window in full Supergirl mode.

The call rang for a few seconds before she answered, “Lee? Are you okay?” Kara’s voice asked gently through the phone.

“I didn’t want to worry you by using the watch.” She sniffed, “can you come over? My window’s open.” She added hesitantly at the end.

The silence on the other end of the phone made the brunette nervous. Only hours ago had Lena made it perfectly clear that she wanted to take things slow with Kara. Calling her at 3am asking her to come over seemed like the opposite.

“I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have called. I’m sorry for waking you.” She rambled quickly, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She promptly hung up and curled up in a ball around the sheets.

The soft tap on her window only seconds later made the young Luthor jump. Lena looked up to see Kara climbing in through her window.

Kara was next to Lena in an instant leaning at her bedside, “never be sorry.” She said softly as she trailed her fingers through her raven hair.

“Bad dream?” Kara asked as she trailed her fingers across the brunette’s cheek wiping away any tears.

Lena nodded mutely subconsciously leaning into the blonde’s gentle touch. She let out a soft sigh, “will you stay?”

Kara nodded, “of course, Lee.” She responded before getting to her feet and hesitantly climbing into bed next to the woman.

The brunette turned to face Kara who immediately had her wrapped in her arms. Lena melted into the warm embrace burying her face in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” The blonde asked as she rubbed Lena’s back in a slow, soothing motion.

Lena sighed, “I couldn’t save you.” She whimpered.

“But you did. Everything’s okay now.” Kara mumbled continuing to rub the Luthor’s back in a soothing motion. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “get some sleep, Lee.” She whispered.

The brunette nodded slowly and it wasn’t long before she was asleep wrapped in the blonde’s comforting, protective embrace.

.

“Hey, Lena.” A soft voice whispered through the silence of her sleep, “wake up, baby.” Lena’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the blonde who had awoken her.

“I wasn’t going to wake you, but it’s almost noon and I promised you breakfast.” Kara told her.

Lena reached up and grabbed the blonde’s arm, pulling her down on top of her before she had a chance to react. The Luthor pressed her lips against the Super’s. Kara smiled into the kiss before pulling away after a moment.

“Call me that all the time.” Lena mumbled sleepily.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the woman’s request, “I think that’ll definitely kill my sister.” She joked.

Lena shook her head, “nope, she’d just kill me. After what I put you through…” Kara cut her off by pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “we’re not going there. We’ll figure this out and then tell everyone.” The blonde stated.

Kara quickly got to her feet and held her hand out towards the brunette, “I made pancakes.” She told her.

Lena’s eyes widened in horror, “is my kitchen still in one piece?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “I’m not that bad.” She grumbled.

The smaller woman chuckled as she got out of the bed, “I beg to differ, Miss Danvers.” She husked standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss the blonde again.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this just an excuse to write more Supercorp fluff cause I was sad?  
> Absolutely.  
> If anyone wants more fluffy one-shots like this lemme know or shoot me a prompt because all I can write is fluff. It’s one of the few things that brings me happiness.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this,  
> Bexs.


End file.
